Question: Simplify the expression. $-6a(5a+1)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-6a}$ $ = ({-6a} \times 5a) + ({-6a} \times 1)$ $ = (-30a^{2}) + (-6a)$ $ = -30a^{2} - 6a$